That Wasn't A Dream
by Aslak Of Albion
Summary: Un suicide. Un mensonge. Une réalité dissimulée et un secret bien gardé. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu toute la saison 2 (s'il en reste encore), ne venez pas. C'est fortement déconseillé pour cause de spoiler puissance dix. Pour les autres, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une agréable lecture. :)


_**Bon bon bon. C'est donc ma première histoire (ok, c'est un one-shot, mais là n'est pas la question) que je poste sur FFnet. Cela fait des mois que je hante le site, que cette histoire dort dans mon ordi, et aujourd'hui je me lance.**_

_**Pour ce texte, j'ai décidé de me laisser totalement aller. Pour changer. C'est juste que le dernier épisode de la saison 2 m'avait tellement remué que j'ai du écrire, même si c'est un petit truc de rien du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de risque avec le caractère des personnages je crois. C'est aussi ma première fiction sur cette série, assez sommaire, pas très recherchée, mais c'est un one-shot sans grande prise de tête.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, loin de là. L'univers de la série non plus.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, au moins un peu. Et je serais aux anges si vous postiez quelques reviews pour me donner vos avis, et si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques constructives/!\ je suis tout ouïe. :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**A².**_

* * *

**That wasn't a dream.**

_Disparu_. Du jour au lendemain. _Suicidé_. Fin du bal.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. C'est celle que tout le tout le monde se pose, celle qui est sur toutes les lèvres. Les journaux, sérieux ou people, en ont fait leurs une. Un mensonge. Ce qui est écrit noir sur blanc dans la presse n'est que diffamation et calomnie.

Moriarty a bien calculé son coup. Un génie. Un vrai génie. Comme _Sherlock_. Comme il en existe peu. Mais peu de monde le sait, peu de monde y croit. Il y en a au moins un, convaincu : John. Il a confiance en son ami. _Il_ était la seule chose qu'il avait, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux.

La mort d'un si grand homme est impossible à ses yeux. La mort d'un si grand homme, de cette façon, est impensable.

Maintenant, John a tout perdu. L'éclat de ses jours, le moteur de sa vie, le but de son existence. Tout. Tout cela tenait en un prénom et un nom, désormais illustre bien que la presse l'ait descendu plus bas que terre.

Maintenant, la vie n'a aucun goût. Un ancien soldat comme lui ne peut revenir à une existence si banale. Aux côtés de _Sherlock_, cette existence était si haute en couleur, si imprévisible, si délicieuse. Désormais, elle est morne, en noir et blanc, ennuyeuse.

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Plus rien ne sera perçu par ces iris extrêmement pâles. Plus rien ne sera prononcé par cette voix de baryton.

Seulement, ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Exactement là où _il_ voulait en venir. Le monde entier _le_ croit mort et enterré six pieds sous terre, dans un petit cimetière, où une stèle sobre marque l'emplacement de son pseudo corps.

La réalité est tout autre. Mais doit être tenue secrète.

Si une femme s'est déjà faite passée pour morte, pourquoi _lui_ n'y arriverait-_il_ pas ? Il faut avouer quand même qu'_il_ a si bien monté son coup, qu'_il_ a si bien joué son rôle – une fois de plus – que cela est apparu comme une évidence.

_Il_ est mort. _Il_ s'est suicidé. Point final.

Cela ne fait aucun doute pour personne. Le détective si brillant, si intelligent, qui était devenu la coqueluche des médias, n'était en fait qu'une fiction. Le criminel si retors, si calculateur, n'était en fait qu'un acteur. Tout cela est faux.

John, lui, trouve encore la force de croire que tout ce que l'on raconte n'est que pure invention. Et il a raison. Malgré le fait qu'il l'a entendu de la bouche même de son ami, il refuse d'y adhéré. Il persiste. Le doute n'a plus sa place dans son esprit.

Pour lui, _Sherlock Holmes_ et Jim Moriarty n'étaient pas des imposteurs, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pour lui, _il_ n'a pu être que ce type tout simplement surdoué, perspicace, vif, ingénieux, auto-proclamé sociopathe de haut-niveau, ayant une profonde aversion pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'ennui et l'inintéressant, froid, têtu, sans gêne, hautain, désordonné dans sa vie mais pas dans sa tête, insupportable, et peut-être, sous cette épaisseur de défauts, un tant soit peu humain.

Il garde toujours en tête cette phrase de Lestrade, lors de leur toute première affaire : '_Sherlock Holmes_ est un grand homme, et un jour, si nous sommes très très chanceux, _il_ en sera peut-être un bon.'

Cela ne s'est pas démenti. Bien qu'au début, il ait parfois douté de _son_ humanité, maintenant, cela ne fait plus un pli. Et ce qu'il ignore cependant, c'est que cette transformation, c'est lui-même qui en est l'instigateur.

Ce qu'il ignore aussi, c'est que s'_il_ a fait tout ce cinéma, c'était pour le protéger, lui. L'homme qui a su réveiller _son_ cœur glacé. Même si d'autres vies étaient en jeu, la plus importante d'entre elles, c'était la sienne.

_Son_ retour n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. _Il_ a encore quelques petites choses à régler avant de pouvoir rentrer chez _lui_, au 221B, Baker Street. _Il_ espère qu'il _l_'attendra, qu'il _lui_ pardonnera. _Il_ n'a rien fait pour. _Il_ en est conscient. Mais _il_ espère.

_Il_ ne regrette rien. Ni _ses_ paroles, ni _son_ geste. Car _il_ sait qu'_il_ l'a fait pour sa sécurité, pour sa survie. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, de surcroît par _sa_ faute, _il_ ne se le serait jamais pardonner.

Et les autres ?

Mrs Hudson _le_ croit mort, elle aussi, même si elle doute de la véracité des propos tenus par la presse. Pour elle, c'était _Sherlock_. Un point c'est tout. Bien sûr, elle ne comprend pas _son_ geste. Pourquoi a-t-_il_ mis fin à _ses_ jours ? Et puis, elle ne cherche pas non plus à savoir. Elle _le_ connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'_il_ avait forcément de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Elle _lui_ fait confiance. Mais cela n'enlève pas la tristesse inévitable causée par la perte d'un être cher.

Mycroft Holmes. Il doute de _sa_ mort. Mais comment en être fixé ? Si _Sherlock_ ne veut pas se faire voir, personne ne _le_ verra. Même pour lui, le Gouvernement Britannique. Sous ses apparences glaciales, il en est tout de même affecté. C'était son _petit frère_, après tout. Comment va-t-il l'annoncer à leur mère ? Elle doit déjà être au courant. Les nouvelles vont vite. La pauvre. Rien qu'en temps normal, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour _lui_. _Le_ sachant intrépide. _Il_ aurait pu se faire tuer de nombreuses façons. Mais non. _Il_ s'est suicidé. Fin étonnement banale pour un homme de son envergure. Surtout que c'est lui, son propre grand frère, qui a fourni à _son_ pire ennemi nombre d'informations. Il s'en veut. Il est désolé. Mais cela ne _le_ fera pas revenir.

Irène Adler ? Une femme amoureuse apprend le suicide de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Devinez comment elle réagit. Elle aussi doute. Doute de ce que racontent les journaux, doute de _sa_ mort. Elle n'est pas stupide. Mais les faits sont là. Alors elle se dit que oui, _il_ doit être mort, mais que non, ce n'était pas un charlatan. Maintenant, et depuis qu'_il_ lui a sauvé la vie, elle est loin. Très loin de Londres. Elle essaye de se faire toute petite, de passer inaperçue, pour survivre. Elle n'a pu assister à _son_ enterrement, n'ayant apprit _son_ décès que bien plus tard. Oui, elle est triste, mais que peut-elle y faire ? C'est la vie, le destin. On doit tous y passer, un jour ou l'autre.

Le DI Greg Lestrade. Mine de rien, il ne _le_ détestait pas tant que ça. Après tout, _il_ l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois. Peut-être pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient amis, mais ils n'étaient ni des ennemis, ni de simples connaissances. Et il avait douté de _lui_. Et il doute encore. _Son_ suicide n'éclairant pas l'affaire, et la découverte du corps de Moriarty sur le toit n'aidant pas non plus à y voir plus clair. Ceci n'a fait qu'enflammer les journaux, qui s'imaginent toute une histoire derrière ces deux hommes. Fausse bien sûr. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Donovan et Anderson n'ont fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ces deux-là ont dû se réjouir de _son_ suicide. Dans l'optique que l'on peut se réjouir d'un suicide. Ils ne _l_'aimaient pas franchement, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Alors qu'_il_ soit mort ne les émeut pas plus que ça, car ils sont persuadés que c'était un menteur. Ils ont été les premiers à faire douter leur patron. C'est vrai que leur théorie était plausible sur certains points, mais incohérente sur d'autres. Comme toutes les fois, ils ont préféré faire coller les faits à leur théorie, et non faire coller une théorie aux faits. Ce qu'_il_ leur a répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, ils n'ont pas été capables de l'appliquer.

C'était la parole de Moriarty contre celle de _Holmes_. Et évidemment, les gens se sont laisser avoir comme les simples d'esprit qu'ils sont.

John repense toujours à ce moment. La chute. Quoiqu'il y fasse, il est aussi ancré dans sa mémoire, si ce n'est plus, que tout ce qu'il s'est passé en Afghanistan. Dans sa tête, il repasse en boucle _ses_ paroles, cherchant leur véritable signification. Il cherche aussi a savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi _il_ lui a dit ce tissu de mensonges.

Peu importe dans quel sens il retourne le problème, il ne trouve pas de solution. Tout ce qu'il sait, au plus profond de lui-même, c'est que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'il y a forcément quelque chose derrière, qu'il y a forcément une raison à tout cela. Mais il ne la trouve pas. Alors il espère. Il attend. Un signe, une vision, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui lui donne raison de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas cesser d'y croire.

[…]

Il reste encore une personne. Molly Hooper. Elle, elle sait. _Il_ a fait appel à elle, pour _sa_ mort. Elle est heureuse. Elle a put _lui_ être utile. D'une quelconque façon, elle a put _l_'aider. Mais cela implique aussi de garder le silence. Même si elle s'insurge devant les racontars colportés dans les médias, même si elle est peinée de voir John si affligé, désorienté, elle ne peut rien dire. Sinon, ça gâcherait tout. Alors, elle doit se taire, elle est obligée. _Lui_ faire confiance. C'est tout.

_Secret défense_.


End file.
